


The search for what we once lost

by Armynala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armynala/pseuds/Armynala
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	The search for what we once lost

"Guys hurry up its starting soon!"

"Can you not yell like that Yamaguchi?"

"Hahaha Sorry Tsuki"

"Come on Oikawa hurry your lazy ass up"

"Oh come on don't be so mean to me" He pouted.

"Yea don't be mean to him" Said a black haired fire Elf

"And Kenma you should hury up to or we are going to leave you behind to with Oikawa"

The six young boys got to their destination and sat on the grass. Waiting with big eyes to look at the new invention the Non-bender Elfs have created. Even the grumpy Elf Tsukishima was interested in it.

Suddenly a loud noise went off and a litle light flew up.

Just when Kenma wanted to say that its sad that nothing more happened the litle light exploded and lit up the night sky in pretty colors.

The boys were amazed

Yamaguchi looked at everyone and asked "Hey guys when will I get my Element like you all I'm the only one left out of us"

"It needs time to manifest and we are only 14 right now we had luck that it manifested so early for us just let it come naturaly Yama-chan" Oikawa smiled.

Yamaguchi nodded in understandment and turned his attention to the sky again.

I'm so happy

Was what everyone thought at that moment.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and people started to yell.

They thought that it was because of the invention exploding but that wasn't it.

Kenma stood up looked down to the city

"Guys I think there's a problem we are beeing attacked...We need to go now"

All of them stood up even though they were scared of why there's an attack on their city but they had to get to the hideout.

"Alright guys I say we run to the hideout in the city and wait there for our parents" Iwaizumi said encouraging.

As they were running down the hill a loud thud was what got them to stop and turn around.

There were two men holding oikawa and tsukishima down.

"We would like to let you guys go to your precius little hideout but unfortunately we can't let that happen" one of the two said with confidence

"Let them go and take me with you I know what your after" Oikwas voice was was painted with pain and sadness.

"No we aren't going to let you here alone with them" Yamaguchis crying voice was heard.

"Alright we are going to let you four go but these two are coming with us" the one that was holding down tsukishima said.

"They were our targets anyway" he chukled.

The two men stood up and had Oikawa and Tsukishima in theyre hands.

"Well say goodbye cause you are going to never see eachother again" the man behind Oikawa said and walked backwards to a ship that was flying on the edge of the hill.

The four boys yelled out the names of those two that they just had lost while the ship flew away.

"W-we couldn't do anything..." they all cried.

"-guchi......Yamaguchi!" he was shaken awake

A nightmare again?

The four of them were now 16 on the run from those mystireus men. Two years have gone by since Oikawa and Tsukishima got captured and two years simce they were on the run so that they don't get captured.

"Nightmare again?" Iwaizumi asked with concerned eyes.

Yamaguchi just nodded at that.

"Guys we have breakfast ready"

"Oh ok thanks Kuroo we are coming"

With that the 2 boys followed Kuroo out of the cave that they have claimed as shelter for the nights. As the were eating a question popped up in Kenmas head so he asked.

"Guys you know that they are comimg near this area we are going to need and go south to the tribe of the Light-Elfs right?"

"Thats what I thought to we should pack up and start walking in that direction I even heard rumors that thre have been missing cases again in our town"

Kuroo yerked up at that "What but it has been peacefull for a year now...well good thing that we didn't go there again and settled down"


End file.
